1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toner used for forming electrophotographic images, and a toner cartridge that uses the toner, a developing unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses have widely spread. The reason is that high-quality images can be obtained in a short time, by comparison with image forming apparatuses of other types, such as an inkjet type.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an image is formed on a surface of a medium such as paper by using toner as a developer. In a process for forming the image, the toner is adhered to an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum to form a toner image, the toner image is then transferred onto the surface of the medium, and thus the image is formed by using the toner.
Recently, in order to form a brilliant image, toner having brilliance has been developed. Specifically, in a case of forming a gold brilliant image, a mixture of a brilliant pigment, an azo-based yellow pigment, and a magenta pigment is used in order to obtain excellent light resistance (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-163695 (Patent Document 1), for example).
Despite the development of the toner having the brilliance, there is still room for improvement in order to cope with demand for brilliant images.